A Hunter's Love Story
by sailor aidos
Summary: This is an AU story in which Hisoka, Irumi and the other Genei Ryodan are in college and Hisoka falls for one of its members. HisokaxMachi. Kurapika guest stars.
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunter X Hunter series, anime or manga, nor any of its characters. I would like to own Hisoka though +sigh+

Chapter 1: The new student

Hisoka openly smiled while preening for the obviously admiring young women around him. It was the first day of school and he was standing in front of the imposing and elegeant facade of Takashimaya Hunter College. "_Kawaii_," he murmured, licking his lips while obviously referring to the female students around him.

"I see, up to your old tricks again, Hisoka." Hisoka looked behind him and saw his friend Irumi strolling towards him, his long black hair glinting under the sun. The girls looked back and forth between the two and sighed in admiration, "_kakkoi_!"

Hisoka grinned at his friend, "It was fortunate that you convinced my uncle to let me study here, Irumi. The girls here look … interesting." Irumi sighed, "Hisoka, you forgot why you were expelled from your former school," he reminded.

"Which particular reason were you referring to?" Hisoka asked innocently. This was his fifth school in the last three years. His uncle didn't mind the transfers as long as it was a Hunter College, the most exclusive system of schools in the country. Very few students get into one and it was considered a thing to be boastful of. For all his faults, Hisoka was a brilliant student and could breeze through the screening process.

"I know there were a lot of reasons but I meant the latest one, _Sumito-sensei_"

"Oh that," Hisoka said matter-of-factly still combing his hand slowly through his red hair. "I don't know what the dean was mad about. It didn't happen on school grounds and there was mutual consent." He suddenly grinned as he remembered and his eyes twinkled mysteriously which his friend found annoying for some reason. Just then however, two of the braver students went up to him.

"A, _Irumi-sempai_…" one of them said, "_Dare_…_dare_…?" She wasn't able to finish as she blushed and giggled nervously all the while casting glances in Hisoka's direction. Her companion however was more desperate and went on boldly, "May we know who your friend is, _sempai_?" then she also blushed.

Irumi frowned but answered with some reluctance, "this is an old friend of mine, his name is Hisoka, and he will be starting his senior year here." Hisoka grinned wickedly at the two girls while his eyes glinted in a way that Irumi knew all too well. "We have to go now, Hisoka, this is your first day remember?" he quickly said, "you still have to get your class schedule. Excuse us, girls." Irumi said as he herded his friend towards the building away from the admiring crowd.

"I already have my class schedule," Hisoka jokingly pouted. "No fair, I was trying to get to know some of them." Irumi just shook his head in defeat, "you and your girls, you should take up a new hobby."

"Like making money as you do and terrorizing your brother?" Hisoka asked his friend innocently then as if remembering something, grinned again wickedly. "You know, I _do_ like Kirua."

Irumi narrowed his eyes at Hisoka, "and you like his friend Gon even more. Honestly, what is it with you and those boys?"

Hisoka smiled maddeningly at him, "but don't you see, with the proper guidance, Kirua would grow up to be as good as you, even better." Irumi glared at him but he continued, "and Gon…well, if he's good as I think he is, he just might be a match for me." Hisoka struck again his familiar pose while Irumi just stared at him then shrugged. Finally he said as he looked at his watch, "well, I have to get to my class now. Can you find your way to the canteen?" Hisoka smiled, "I'll ask." Irumi said knowingly, "I bet you will. I'll meet you there for lunch."

"_Nani_?" Hisoka asked as if pained, "I'm expected to be here till lunch time and eating at the school canteen besides."

"Suit yourself but I have to meet someone over a business proposition."

"_Dare_?"

"Kuroro, he's the head Spider."

Hisoka perked up, "the head what?"

"I mean he's the leader of _Genei Ryodan_," Irumi explained, "it's a clique here in the university, very exclusive and the most popular."

Hisoka said wryly, "a clique! How very high school. And are you a member by any chance?" he teased his friend.

"Of course not. But Kuroro pays well and the tasks are easy." Then he added after thinking for a moment. "You should meet him, he's the school's champion."

"_Hontou_?" As Irumi expected, Hisoka's eyes glinted with interest. He knew his friend had always been highly competitive but as for him, he would only best someone if money was involved. He was the son of a very successful businessman after all. "Very interesting," Hisoka said slowly, he was openly known as a flirt, a liar, and sometimes a thief. All in all, a highly unreliable rogue but anybody who knew him acknowledged that he was a first-class student, even his former teachers admitted as much. "_Chotto_, why aren't _you_ the champion?" Hisoka asked in a manner calculated to annoy his friend.

Irumi however just shrugged again as if it was no consequence. "You know me, there has to be monetary incentive involved."

"_Ah sou_," Hisoka nodded. "Very well, I'll meet you later. _Ja ne_!" And with a back wave while the other hand in his pocket, Hisoka left to attend his classes.


	2. The Spider Members

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunter X Hunter series, anime or manga, nor any of its characters. I would like to own Hisoka though +sigh+

Chapter 2: The Spider Members

It was lunch time. The college canteen was, as usual, full of students. Unlike other school canteens however, all Hunter Colleges had canteens resembling more a posh restaurant than an ordinary, and sometimes messy, school cafeteria. The canteen of this college was no exception. There were tablecloths, high back chairs and place settings.

Most students were already seated and enjoying their lunch but some were still trying to find available tables. There was a large, empty table situated right in the center of the busy canteen but the students who still weren't seated didn't dare go to it. Everyone knew there was an unwritten rule that that table was reserved for the _Genei Ryodan_, the Spiders, the elite group of the most popular and talented students.

At exactly 12:15, the large wooden doors of the cafeteria opened once again, and twelve people entered the hall. The canteen noise dropped quickly and normal conversation was reduced to whispers or silence.

"Ooh…ooh! Those are the Spiders!" gushed one excited freshman to his friend, they were obviously new students.

"Do you see that intense guy leading them? The one wearing an all black outfit? He's Kuroro-_sama_. _Totemo kakkoi, ne_?" a group of girls giggled and whispered to one another.

"I heard Ubogin has transferred to another school. Do you think they want to recruit another member? I wonder if I can apply?" a hopeful junior confided to his friend.

"Hah! Fat chance! Prospective members are invited to join. You don't come up to them and volunteer, _baka_!"

The whispers continued on and on until the object of their discussions reached their table and sat down. After a few more moments, normal activity inside the hall was resumed.

"I can't believe this still happens after all these years," Phinx grumbled to the other Spiders referring to the students' reaction to their entrance.

Sharnock replied while playing on his cellphone, "well you can't blame them. Some classes in this school could be so boring. At least they have something to look forward to."

"Besides, Phinx, this is our last year in college. You should enjoy the attention." Franklin consoled him while trying to adjust his large frame on his chair.

"E, is this our last year already? I didn't know." Shizuku, who looked even more wide-eyed because of her glasses, asked with surprise. Since she was the youngest in the group, the others at the table sweatdropped. Franklin sighed and murmured, "you only started college last year, Shizuku-_chan_."

Nobunaga stroked his goatee and said with some disgust, "I expect it will get even worse. News about Ubogin's transfer to Kinokuniya Hunter College has already spread."

"So?" Feitan asked which Nobunaga found annoying.

"Everyone will want to take his place in the group!" Nobunaga retorted then turned to their leader and said in a respectful but firm tone, "I have to say this now, Ubogin is irreplaceable."

"Why?" Feitan asked again and a vein throbbed visibly on Nobunaga's forehead. Their leader, Kuroro intervened, "Ubogin is exceptional I agree but we still have to consider replacing him. I know you two were very close Nobunaga, but we need someone to complete the group. We are now even two members short."

"There have always been thirteen people in our group," Pakunoda observed, she combed her short hair and sat sidewards while crossing her legs. This seemed news to Shizuku who started counting the people at the table while the others stared at her in disbelief. "But should it always be so, _dancho_?" Pakunoda asked.

Kuroro was slightly embarrassed at being called _dancho_ but still replied, "We have to consider the inter-hunter school competitions. There should be enough representatives in our group for every event."

Bonorenofu and Korutopi, the most silent members of the group, nodded their heads in agreement. Feitan sneered, "and what a fine performance Ubogin did in that last tournament. He was totally defeated by that Kurapika guy from Kuruta."

Nobunaga angrily started to get up from the table but it was Machi who now intervened. "That's enough both of you," she said firmly, her ice-cold eyes narrowing at them. "It wasn't his fault. We just weren't expecting anyone to be a threat from Kuruta Hunter College."

"_Hai_! That's true," Sharnock, always the peacemaker, agreed while nodding slowly. "It was a surprise that Kuruta managed to come up with a winning student after all those losses in the past."

"Does meeting Irumi today have something to do with replacing Ubogin?" For all her childlike naivety, Shizuku could sometimes be blessed with perceptiveness. Phinx shuddered in distaste, "that weirdo! I can't stand the sight of him, he gives me the creeps."

"Still, he _is _good," Pakunoda said. "Is it true what Shizuku said, _dancho_?"

Kuroro replied, "Irumi has been very useful to us, taking care of some of the matches that nobody among us is available to compete in. _Demo_, he has hinted that he doesn't want to hang out with us on a permanent basis."

Phinx snorted, "Is he insane! Being a _Genei Ryodan_ is like royalty. Oh well, at least I won't be forced to look at him over lunch everyday."

"Irumi's a Zoaldyke. That's all he needs to be as popular as we are," Kuroro explained matter-of-factly.

"I hear he has a funny looking friend who has just transferred here," Machi contributed.

"Funny? But I heard all my classmates who saw him say that he was handsome and very charming," Shizuku said with some confusion.

Machi looked at her coolly, "that's what I said, funny."

Franklin gave a soft laugh, "Oh Machi, you've always been hard on guys." Machi just shrugged and asked Kuroro, "So when will Irumi be here, _dancho_? Lunch will be finished soon."

On cue, the cafeteria doors opened again. Irumi and Hisoka entered and all noise was once again stopped as most students turned to stare at them. Feitan and Phinx smirked at Machi while Franklin smiled mischievously, "well here he is…and his _funny_ friend too," he said innocently.

Machi just glared at them.


	3. An Important Meeting

**_A/N:_** _Gomennasai_. A slight miscalculation in chapter 2; when the Spider group entered the canteen, there were only 11 of them.

Bdw, thanks for the reviews. Because of that, I've updated three chapters in one go. Hisoka's love interest will now be revealed although you probably all know by now. But it was an easy guess, wasn't it+wink+

**_Standard disclaimer applies_**: I don't claim to own any of these characters so please don't sue.

**Chapter 3:** An Important Meeting

"Hisoka, if you don't mind, we have to get there before lunch ends," Irumi reminded his companion who was even now stopping for the third time since they entered the college cafeteria. Hisoka had been acting like he was on a tour, pausing in his steps now and again to see the 'sights.' In this case, Irumi knew that it was the 'female sights' his friend was surveying. It didn't help their progress to the _Genei Ryodan_'s table that Hisoka also had to exchange flirtatious smiles while adopting a pose calculated to impress.

"What's the rush, Irumi-_kun_? Have you suddenly developed a sense of punctuality?" Hisoka asked teasingly. "Hmm…so tasty," he murmured licking his lips while ostensibly eyeing the sliced peaches on a nearby table.

If it was anybody but his closest friend, he would have been fooled by that act but Irumi knew Hisoka well. He knew that Hisoka never applied the word 'tasty' to food as it was supposed to. Following his friend's gaze, he saw that the owner of the peaches was a petite, bright-eyed and very _kawaii_ freshman who looked as if she should be only in the third grade. Irumi quickened his steps, his hands in his pockets and said briskly, "Business is business and I'm professional about dealings involving money." Then he pointed out, "you did say you wanted to meet Kuroro, _desshyou_."

"_Hai_, _hai_! I did," Hisoka said and sighed mockingly. He winked one last time to a very sexy junior who was coyly watching him from the corner of her eye before he quickened his steps to catch up with Irumi. "So where is he and his _clique_?" Hisoka asked putting a slight mocking inflection on the last word.

"They always gather at that large table in the center."

"_Doko…_?" Hisoka started to ask then his eyes alighted on the said table. "Gah! Are you sure they're the popular students? What an oddly-dressed crowd!"

Irumi didn't falter in his steps but he did give Hisoka a speaking glance which clearly said, _look who's talking_. His companion however didn't notice and both continued to walk and looked as if they were preparing for a photo shoot with Hisoka slowly patting his red hair and Irumi giving a careless flip to his long hair.

"Well met, Irumi," Kuroro greeted them as they reached the Spider's table. He indicated two vacant seats for them to sit down on. One was beside him and the other was between Nobunaga and Phinx. Irumi took the chair beside him and Hisoka sat down between the two who were eyeing him suspiciously. He gave them an amused smile.

"I've brought my friend Hisoka here. He said he wanted to meet you," Irumi indicated to Hisoka with a negligent wave and Kuroro nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"_Chotto matte_! You look familiar…" Phinx began. Then he slammed a fist on the table. "I remember! You were the captain ball of the winning Surabaya volleyball team. You weren't there when your team fought us, got scared didn't you?" he taunted.

Hisoka affected a yawn, "No, I got expelled and transferred. If I had been there, you wouldn't have won you know."

"Why you…!"

"You also didn't show up for the fencing rematch with Kuruta," Sharnock interrupted recognizing him. "I was supposed to fight the winner of that outcome but both of you didn't show."

Hisoka shrugged, "I also got expelled from York that time and Kurapika-_kun_ decided to compete in boxing."

"Kurapika? You know Kuruta's champion!" Nobunaga demanded.

"Oh, we're sort of friends. _Matte…_." Hisoka said slowly as he remembered, "he defeated Takashimaya in that match I heard. It was a disastrous match for you, as I recall."

"So you're friends with that guy, huh," Nobunaga was starting to get angry. "How dare you sit at this table!"

"Ah, were you the unfortunate opponent?" Hisoka asked looking unruffled.

"He was my friend and because of _your_ friend, Ubogin had to transfer to another college!" Nobunaga spat out.

"Whatever for? Too ashamed to show his face in school?"

"_Iie!_" Nobunaga hotly answered although he had planned to say something else. "I don't know the details but I think he had an agreement with that Kurapika about it," he continued sulkily.

Hisoka just shrugged, "_really, they are such an excitable crowd_," he thought to himself. As the other Spiders ignored him and started to continue with their meal, Hisoka let his gaze wander over the female members of the group. As usual, an amused smile lifted the corners of his mouth and there was that familiar glint in his eyes when eyeing females.

Everyone, Irumi included, thought that Hisoka was ready to strike up a flirtation with any member of the female population given his predictable behavior with them. Unbeknown even to his friend however, it was just that, a natural behavior with the opposite sex that Hisoka acts upon on unashamedly and with no exceptions. It was usually confined only to smiles, glances and sometimes provocative statements but Hisoka never went beyond that unless he was the one pursued or he really wanted to pursue the girl "_which_," Hisoka mused wryly, "_has never happened to me_."

"_So to business_," Hisoka thought amusedly. "_Only three girls in the group?_" he found humor in the situation and decided to cast himself as Goldilocks with the three bears. His eyes alighted first on Shizuku who was staring at him openly with wonder, "_too naïve_," Hisoka thought amusedly. He was starting to enjoy this! Then he glanced appreciatively at the sexy Pakunoda, "_too mature_," he decided silently as Pakunoda returned his gaze calmly. Then he turned to the last female in the group.

"_Too…_," Hisoka forgot what he wanted to say as his eyes locked with cold, grey ones. "_Too…_," he still didn't know what to say. He started to frown and his eyes narrowed…

"Just right!"

"Eh!" Hisoka asked confusedly as he tore his gaze away from Machi. He shook his head as if trying to clear his brain which was shouting all sorts of warnings. "_Gomen_, you were saying something, Irumi?"

"Oh," Irumi turned to him with some surprise, "I wasn't talking to you. I was finalizing details here with Kuroro." He turned again to Kuroro, "_soshite_, we're agreed, _ne_."

"_Hai_!" Kuroro nodded. He then looked thoughtfully at Hisoka for a moment, "I don't know how much Irumi has told you about us," he began to say, "but since you know about Ubogin transferring schools you do realize that we have an available slot in our group…"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow expectantly. The others knew what was coming. Phinx and Feitan looked displeased but knew they couldn't protest while Pakunoda laid a restraining hand on a simmering Nobunaga. She shook her head at him telling him to be quiet.

"And since Phinx and Sharnock has already heard about you from hunter school tournaments, I would say that you have the necessary qualities to be a member of our group," Kuroro said simply. There wasn't any telltale indication of it but Kuroro said the last statement as if it was the greatest compliment. "So, would you like to be part of our group?"

"Ok," Hisoka replied matter-of-factly.

If Irumi was surprised he didn't show it, but Hisoka could see that Kuroro was. He commented, "You look surprised. _Doushite_? Was the invitation not serious?"

"It was," Kuroro replied, "I was just surprised that you consented quickly. Aren't you going to ask first what will be in it for you?"

"No need," Hisoka said airily, his gaze unconsciously traveling over the still stony-eyed Machi before hastily turning back to Kuroro, "I have my reasons."

"Ah," Irumi nodded as if finally enlightened, "I might as well tell you now, Hisoka is highly competitive. He's always been school champion, he hopes to oust you from that position."

The other members gasped in mixed surprise and outrage but Kuroro just smiled pleasantly, "_hontou_? That's interesting. I'll look forward to it. So that's your reason."

Hisoka happened to be looking at Machi when he replied with uncharacteristic seriousness, "Yes." From the corner of his eye, he could see Irumi looking at him oddly. He quickly cleared his throat and smiled his usual smile at Irumi and Kuroro, he repeated his answer again in his usual offhand way, "yes, that's my reason."

The big clock outside the school's highest tower chimed the hour. Some of the students who had classes started to get up from their tables. Hisoka yawned and beckoned to Irumi, "Shall we go?" Turning to the others at the table he said with mock resignation, "Excuse us, it's my first day here after all, have to show up punctually. I'll see you around. _Ja_!"

They were outside in the corridors when Irumi finally turned to look at him. His deep, all-too penetrating eyes fastened upon his friend. For the first time, Hisoka was unable to meet them which made Irumi's eyes gleam suspiciously. "We don't have class," Irumi pointed out.

"It was getting to be boring and I decided I might as well go home and sleep," Hisoka explained. Irumi suddenly nodded in agreement and Hisoka tried to hide his relief. They parted ways outside the cafeteria building.

It was only when Hisoka was out of sight that Irumi permitted himself to a small smile, "I couldn't care less what the hell is going on," he thought, "but it was intriguing as anything to see Hisoka's neck go all red!" Then he chuckled softly and whistled amusedly as he walked back to the building.


	4. Her Dilemma

**_A/N: _**I borrowed some scenes here from the series and edited it a little here. Sorry if the events in this chapter seem rushed, I want to finish the story in 6-7 chapters . This is now Machi's point of view. Please review!

**_Standard disclaimer applies_**: I don't claim to own any of these characters so please don't sue.

**Chapter 4**: Her Dilemma

Machi walked down the wide corridors of the college building completely oblivious to the admiring male glances cast her way. One obviously smitten bespectacled junior sighed helplessly as he followed Machi with puppy dog eyes. The more observant of her admirers however noticed that while Machi still had that aura of cool disinterest, they could see that she had something on her mind. Her usual composed, pretty face held a very slight frown indicating that she was deep in thought.

"_It's all because of this stupid paper_!" Machi said to herself angrily referring to her literature assignment. "_Uh-uh_," a small voice in her brain contradicted, "_it's a different thing altogether_." She scowled on that thought and the group of girls she passed dispersed quickly thinking they were the cause of her displeasure. She rounded a corner and saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for someone.

"Hello, Machi," Hisoka greeted as he straightened up. "Were you going to class?"

"_Hai_, what are you doing here anyway?" Machi asked suspiciously, "your building's on the other side."

"Oh, I know but I had to drop off something," Hisoka held up a book. "Can I walk you to your class? I'm going that way, anyway"

Machi shrugged, "If you need to." They continued to walk in silence. Machi felt uncomfortable by the minute and was relieved when they reached her lecture hall.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Hisoka asked and Machi nodded. Hisoka smiled and waved goodbye as he went his way.

Machi looked at his retreating form and scowled once again. There were no flirtatious smiles, his eyes didn't have a glint of unholy humor in them and there was nothing in his behavior or manner that indicated more than friendliness. "_And that_," said that little voice in her head again, triumphantly this time, "_is what's bothering you_."

"Shut up!" Machi shouted at that inside voice illogically. She stormed inside the hall and sat down grumpily in one of the chairs at the back. She tried to concentrate on the lecture but her mind seemed to wander on its own. Specifically, to that time less than three weeks ago when Hisoka was first introduced to the Genei Ryodan.

"_Machi, can you please inform the others that there will be a general meeting at the college clubhouse this Saturday?" Kuroro asked._

"_Of course," Machi replied. She had no problems in relaying the message to the other members except for one, Hisoka. She obtained his cellphone number from Irumi but there was no reply to her calls and the SMS she sent him. She knew there was no other choice but to tell him in person. It was imperative that dancho would have no cause to say that she didn't follow his request._

_And so, it was on a Thursday afternoon that Machi found herself inside Hisoka's house. Hisoka himself opening the door to her. "Why, Machi, what could have moved you to honor me with this visit?" Hisoka asked smiling at her charmingly._

_She asked directly when she got inside, "Is your cellphone broken?"_

"_Iie, doushite?"_

"_I called you several times and sent you text messages," she coldly said. "I assume you read them?"_

"_Of course, they were from you after all."_

_She ignored the look that accompanied that statement and asked, "then why didn't you answer them?"_

"_Because I knew you would have to see me in person to make sure I got the message," Hisoka replied. He was all smiles and there was a certain glint to his eyes that Machi recognized as unconcealed admiration. Hisoka leaned forward making her back away towards the wall. Hisoka then leaned with one arm on the wall. Machi crossed her arms to prohibit any more closeness. "Why don't you have dinner with me?" Hisoka asked with a certain degree of charm and pleading. "I like to look at something pretty when I eat."_

"_Then bring a mirror with you," she retorted before realizing what she said._

_Hisoka looked taken aback for a moment then threw back his head to laugh softly, "I'll take that as a compliment."_

_That afternoon ended without her having to have dinner with Hisoka. But that didn't stop him from asking her for other dates which she all turned down. It was easy after all; she was used to turning down all the other male invitations from her schoolmates. She also ignored all the flirtatious and admiring glances he threw her way. _

"_But all that changed after that incident at the Scavenger Hunt_," Machi mused. Her professor was still droning on and on, and Machi was thankful that she had unconsciously turned on the voice recording of her player. She, at least, would be able to sort out the lecture later even if she couldn't sort out her own thoughts. Her thoughts strayed again to the memory of that incident.

_It happened just a week ago. It was the Annual College Fair and as tradition has it, there was a week-long Scavenger Hunt. The dean had wisely decided to have two sets of list made for the hunt, as each year, the Genei Ryodan always won. He didn't count on Kuroro dividing his group and making them cooperate with one another so that both teams helped the other to obtain the things on their respective list._

_Machi had been relieved that Hisoka wasn't on her team as it would mean seeing him more than the usual lunch. It was unfortunate however that she was with Sharnock when he found an item on the other team's list. It was supposed to be any filing tool of a key master and since virtually every key master in the country used machines nowadays, they lucked to have stumbled upon a wandering, old-fashioned key master in the park._

"_Hisoka will be coming any minute," Sharnock informed her._

"_Nani? Why didn't you call any of the others?" she asked coldly, a little annoyed._

"_I did. He just happened to be the one nearest to where we are," Sharnock explained and then added in a teasing voice, "he might have purposely followed you."_

_She crossed her arms and turned her nose up in the air, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said haughtily._

_Just then, Hisoka came into view. He nodded to Sharnock and smiled widely at Machi. "Where is he?" he asked and Sharnock pointed out the old key master to him, sitting at one of the benches. _

"_Kuroro would be pleased, it's the last item on our list," Hisoka commented dryly. He paused then turned to look at Machi. "Inter-hunter school competitions would be coming soon. Kuroro was last year's champion," he said._

_She didn't answer then was surprised when he asked, "tell me, who would you be rooting for when Kuroro and I compete for championship?"_

"_Kuroro," she promptly replied, "he would win of course," she added coolly. _

"_Oh," Hisoka's pleasant voice didn't change but Machi could sense something different, "so what would you do if I defeat him?"_

"_That's a stupid question, it would never happen but I'll answer it," she replied with some asperity, "I'll fight you myself and defeat you."_

"_Sugoi," Hisoka said calmly but there was a certain glint to his eyes that Machi never saw before. "It's quite touching that you're so loyal to Kuroro, I wonder why," his voice had a certain sarcasm to it and she could now see that he was angry about something. _

_She had never seen him angry before and she realized that she was angry as well. "Do you? There's no reason to wonder, after all. Dancho is handsome, charming, brilliant and most of all, a gentleman not like some cocky, over-confident, too full of himself clown I know," she uncharacteristically spat out with some heat, her eyes like chipped ice. She regretted the words as soon as they were out but stonily kept silent. _

_There was an uncomfortable silence for some moments then Hisoka said slowly, "I see." He turned to Sharnock who had prudently distanced himself from them and called out, "Thanks for the tip. I'll get the filing tool now." And with that he sauntered off towards the key master._

_Machi had been dreading to see Hisoka the next day but she needn't have worried, Hisoka acted as if nothing happened. In fact, he was quite friendly to her and what's more, he didn't indicate any flirtatious advances either by word or act. It was as if he was cured of any interest in her._

"_And you should be thankful for that_," Machi told herself fiercely. She remembered again his attitude earlier and was surprised as she uttered a sigh that was far from relieved. She rested her chin on her hand and finally acknowledged, "_I don't know what's the matter with me!_"


	5. A Duel of Words

**_A/N_**: I just had to put this in! Originally, it was only supposed to be a part of a chapter but I enlarged upon the theme and this is the product. What am I talking about? Well, you just have to read on to find out, _ne_? I also apologize in advance for the uncharacteristic display of drama in this chapter. The story's about to be finished you see +wink+

**_Standard disclaimer applies_**: I don't claim to own any of these characters so please don't sue.

**Chapter 5**: A Duel of Words

"_I don't know what's the matter with me_," Hisoka thought to himself as he nodded coolly to two female students waving coyly at him. Then he shook his head in disgust as he told himself silently that he should have done more than nod at them. He was starting to act differently he knew and it annoyed him that Irumi always looked as if he was laughing secretly. He had a nagging suspicion that it was _him_ Irumi was amused about and he would have greatly loved to strangle his friend because of it.

"_Of course you know what's the matter_," that little voice in his head argued, "_it's her_!" He had been ignoring that voice ever since he met Machi, as well as the conclusions it presented him when it accounted his actions for the past weeks. Take for example that stupid incident yesterday. What possessed him to wait for her so that he could walk her to class? And to cover it up by saying that he was returning a book? Taking advantage of the moment is one thing, but purposely creating a chance meeting was another.

Hisoka continued walking to the campus clubhouse, his thoughts still in turmoil. The clubhouse itself resembled an English country manor but on a smaller scale. It was communal property for all the student organizations but in reality, the _Genei Ryodan_ had virtually the run of the place.

Hisoka passed some students as he entered the hall but continued walking without acknowledging any of them. He came at last to what was called the drawing-room and went inside. There was already someone in the room.

"_Konnichiwa_," Hisoka greeted forming what he hoped was a friendly smile.

Machi looked up from the book she was reading. "You're early," she said, "our meeting doesn't start till 3."

Hisoka took the couch in front of her. "I didn't have anything else to do," he shrugged. "What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare," then as Machi saw his raised eyebrow she added, "it's for a class paper."

"Ah," Hisoka nodded, "need any help?"

Machi looked at him coolly, "I doubt you could. I'm going to argue in my paper that women are more perceptive writers than men." Then because she couldn't help herself, she added a little sarcastically, "besides, you wouldn't happen to know anything about literature, would you?"

Hisoka sighed, "Oh, Machi. Still so cruel…"

"Still so constant, lord," Machi finished the quote and held up the book in her hand for Hisoka to see. It was '_Twelfth Night_'.

Hisoka laughed softly, "what a coincidence!"

Machi answered wryly, "or maybe it was because you could read the page I'm on." Hisoka grinned sheepishly. "I would be very surprised if you have even heard of Lord Byron," she added before turning back to reading her book.

"She walks in beauty like the night,

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And what was dull and bright,

Meet in the aspect of her ice-cold eyes."

Machi did look up in surprise at that but all she said was, "you misquoted. I don't remember that poem having the word 'ice-cold' in it."

"Oh that," Hisoka said airily, "I just added it to make it more appropriate. Then he added softly, "You have to admit though, when it comes to describing a woman he loves, that poem takes the price."

"Love?" Machi said scornfully although she could feel herself blushing, "I could only heed Rossetti:

The hope I dreamed of was a dream,

Was but a dream; and now I wake,

Exceeding comfortless, worn and old,

For a dream's sake"

Hisoka countered, "Then I would have to say with Marlowe:

It lies not in our power to love or hate,

For will in us is overruled by fate."

Then he added before Machi could say anything, "and with Shelley:

Nothing in the world is single,

All things by a law divine,

In another's being mingle

Why not I with thine?"

He had planned to say the last line flippantly but it came out more seriously than he thought.

Then Machi said scathingly, her eyes more colder than before, "any more quotes about love, oh wise one? I admit to be surprised that you should know any but then someone who thinks nothing about flirting should be armed with quotes like that."

Hisoka looked hurt and asked, "have I been anything but a gentleman these past days, Machi?"

"Oh, I agree. It must have been a big strain for you. You really don't have to pretend anymore. Why don't you just say what's on your mind?" Machi taunted, urged on by an inexplicable frustration.

Hisoka felt unexpected anger rising from him and blurted out the quote that that part of his brain handed out to him without pausing to consider it:

"If I loved you less I would be able to talk about it more!"

There was complete silence. They were silent as each struggled with their thoughts. Machi was the first one to recover however. "Jane Austen. Your favorite author, I presume?" she asked lightly. She stood up and said, "well, I still have this paper to finish. I might not make it to our meeting after all." She struggled for something else to say and in her rush said the wrong thing, "don't worry, I'll tell Kuroro about it."

Hisoka watched as she crossed the room and closed the door behind her. The knowledge of what he had said now filled his mind and with that, he surrendered to what he didn't acknowledge before.

"Actually, my favorite is Rossetti," he said softly and a little irrelevantly under his breath. He put a hand to his chest and felt the fast beating of his heart. He looked again at the closed door and remembered her last words before he said bitterly to the pounding in his chest:

"Lie still, lie still, my breaking heart,

My silent heart, lie still and break."


	6. A TradeOff

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill. I don't own the series or any of the characters, Yoshihiro Togashi does.

**Chapter 6**: A Trade-off

Two weeks later…

"That's that," Irumi commented as he finished reading the front-page news of the college newspaper. It carried a large picture of Kuroro sitting up in the school clinic's bed, bandages wrapped around his ribs. The other, smaller picture was of a taekwondo bout where Kuroro was shown to be receiving a well-placed kick on the side of his chest. "_I wonder what Hisoka's going to do now?_" he asked himself amusedly.

He and Hisoka were there at that taekwondo tournament, one of the first tournaments of the annual inter-hunter college competitions. Most of his schoolmates had turned up to watch because Kuroro was the one competing. Irumi frowned thoughtfully. Yes, he had been surprised that the school champion should compete first; Phinx was supposedly the one to compete in that match. But then, Irumi decided that it could have been a strategic move from a psychological point of view, a way to frighten off the enemies so to speak early in the tournament. _Or_, he mused silently, _Kuroro just wanted it to be a contest between champions_.

Many of his schoolmates had expected it to be an easy victory. It did turn out to be an easy victory – for the _other_ team. They were fooled by the appearance of the slightly built Kuruta opponent but he and Hisoka knew better, they knew Kurapika after all although they were still surprised when that match ended the way it did. Kuroro was now temporarily incapacitated, unable to participate in any of the matches, much less lend his appearance as the school champion, until his cracked ribs got better. "_Which_," Irumi thought as he scanned again the news article before dropping it in the trash bin, "_won't be anytime soon_."

Just then, he espied a familiar figure walking towards him, it was Hisoka. His friend acknowledged him with a nod but kept on walking. Irumi fell in step beside him, hands in his pockets.

"I'm meeting someone," Hisoka told him as he glanced sideways at Irumi.

"Oh," Irumi replied without expression, "I take it you don't want me with you."

Hisoka gave a slight shrug, "Come if you like. Just don't get in the way."

They walked in silence until they came to the parking lot and Irumi saw who Hisoka was meeting up with. Kurapika was waiting beside a parked green Volkswagen Beetle near the edge of the parking lot.

"_Zasshiburi_, Kurapika-_kun_," Hisoka greeted pleasantly.

"Hisoka," Kurapika replied in acknowledgement and gave a curt nod to Irumi whom he had already met before. Irumi returned his nod with a slightly mocking bow. Kurapika turned once again to Hisoka, "why did you invite me here? This had better be important."

"Oh, it is," Hisoka replied airily, "but first I have to congratulate you on your defeat of our champion."

Kurapika didn't reply but waited expectantly for Hisoka to continue, a hard expression on his face. "Oh, alright," Hisoka said then with a slightly different tone to his voice he asked, "you've told me at last year's summer training camp that you intend to defeat all the members of the _Genei Ryodan_, is this still true?"

"Yes," Kurapika replied simply.

"May I ask why?" Hisoka asked pleasantly but there was that glint to his eyes.

"I suppose you'll know eventually," Kurapika said thoughtfully after a moment's pause. "It's simply this, for revenge," his eyes suddenly alighted with anger and for Hisoka and Irumi, they thought that it glowed red. "Kuruta wasn't able to participate fully in past years' competitions and that's because every one of its top players had been severely injured at one time or another."

Hisoka appeared puzzled but Irumi nodded in agreement. He remembered that before the _Genei Ryodan_ was formed, Kuruta Hunter College took the inter-hunter college championship trophy almost year after year. It became a different matter when Takashimaya finally produced a most winning team, led by the Spider members.

"I know that injuries are sometimes to be expected and even commonplace in contact sports but would you believe my best friend was hospitalized for weeks," Kurapika continued angrily, "and he was playing chess!"

"WHAAAAT!" both Hisoka and Irumi asked in unison, a big sweatdrop forming on their heads. They both paused in silence and wondered about it but then suddenly acknowledged that it could happen. Hunter chess was like lightning chess only much, much faster. Most spectators couldn't even follow the movements of the chess pieces as each opponent moved his pieces with true lightning speed. Sometimes, the more dastardly of the competitors would accidentally 'tap' the other player's hand as they each moved their pieces on the board. That tap usually had enough force to break the fragile bones of the hand if one wasn't careful, and in hunter competitions, one should _always_ be careful.

"I acknowledge that the _Genei Ryodan_ are exemplary players, what I fail to understand is why they have to injure their opponents," Kurapika said bitterly, "and what's more, Kuruta players seem to get the most injured because of them." His seemingly red eyes flamed anew, "my friend wouldn't be able to play hunter chess anymore."

"I see, so you're paying them back one by one starting with the head," Hisoka said slowly, referring to Kuroro. His voice had a dangerous purring-quality to it and his eyes narrowed slightly. "I suppose Ubogin transferring schools also had something to do with your revenge." He then added with a smile that was not quite pleasant, "there are 12 of us in the group, are you going to defeat and _injure_ _every one _of us? Not all of us had tried to purposely hurt your companions."

"I did hear you joined the group when you transferred here," Kurapika replied coldly, "but don't worry, you're not on my revenge list."

Hisoka gave him a mocking bow, "I'm grateful," he then said, "but that's not why I asked you here in person." Kurapika waited again expectantly and was surprised when Hisoka told him, "I want a trade-off. I purposely joined the _Genei Ryodan_ because I wanted to humiliate Kuroro by ousting him as school champion and now I won't get that chance," he said with a pout and a false sigh, "you put him out of action and it's my last year in college. So now I propose this," he paused, then said slowly as to let Kurapika understand him completely, "you have a match in two days time, instead of competing in it, I want you to fight me instead, an all-out fight. I stole the tournament list and saw that there won't be any matches between us so we'll do this instead."

"The next match is thread archery," Kurapika said thoughtfully while Irumi whistled softly. Hisoka turned to glare at his friend but Kurapika continued, "so you want me to fight you unofficially because I stole your chance with Kuroro."

"Exactly. There's an abandoned field not far from here, we can go there now and we won't be bothered," Hisoka said casually while studying his finger nails but all the while surreptiously watching Kurapika from under his hooded lids.

"I would say that my reason's more important than yours but knowing you, you'll just find another way to get me to fight you…" Kurapika considered after a moment or two, "Alright, if that's the way you want it," then added, "I do suppose it's fair but I am curious though. Who was I supposed to compete with?"

"Machi," Irumi answered before Hisoka could stop him, "you were supposed to compete with Machi."

"Machi? I've heard of her and she's a Spider, isn't she?" Kurapika asked suspiciously, "then I'll take back what I said, I want to be in that competition."

"_Iie_," Hisoka said, his face looked serious and dangerous now, "as you've said, fair's fair. You took my chance with Kuroro, now I want your match with Machi in exchange. Just this one match, you can still compete in the others."

Kurapika's eyes narrowed. He didn't know exactly who Machi was but he could see that Hisoka was dead serious about this. He also knew that Hisoka had just competed in a wrestling match and although he won, he still sustained some injuries and still wasn't in his best form. "_So why this_?" Kurapika asked himself silently, a little puzzled.

Thread archery was a middle-risk hunter contest with contestants facing each other, the target on both sides of the contestant they were facing. Thread-like ropes were attached to each arrow so if the opponent wasn't fast enough, he would find himself unable to use his bow because he would be tied up from those ropes shot by his rival. Contestants could only be injured if one of the other contestants 'accidentally'shot at them instead of the targets although their uniforms offered protection. "_Why would he exchange a middle-risk game for an all-out fight which could certainly result fatally? Does he want to fight me that much?_" Kurapika continued to ponder.

Hisoka clinched the matter by adding, "I suppose I could get your consent in an easier way. After all, I haven't seriously injured any Kuruta players…_yet_."

Kurapika's head snapped up at that. "Fine," he said a little angrily, "let's go." They both turned to go, Kurapika walking stiffly with his arms at his sides while Hisoka seemingly at ease, one hand on his hip.

"_This should be interesting_," Irumi thought as he turned to follow them. He knew about Hisoka's condition and he also knew that Kurapika just had that bout with Kuroro yesterday. But as they were both top players, he knew that any injuries won't be a hindrance to them. Neither of the two gave him any notice, both lost in their own thoughts so it was only Irumi who saw a flash of white and violet in the bushes dotting the parking lot out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed but then he shrugged and continued to follow the two in front of him.

They reached the abandoned field and the two walked to the middle of it. It was only as they faced each other that Kurapika noted Irumi's presence, "Good thing your friend followed us here," he commented coolly, "you'll have someone to carry you back when I finish with you."

"Don't worry," Hisoka said pleasantly with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "_I_'ll carry you back to your car if you can't walk." He then glared at Irumi as if telling him to go away. But Irumi's face remained innocently impassive; he found a small tree then leaned against it clearly intending to stay and watch.

Kurapika fired up at Hisoka's words and said abruptly, "Let's begin! This better be a good fight, a good alternative to the match I was looking forward to."

Hisoka's eyes glinted dangerously. Both exchanged the customary bows then took up a fighting stance, ready to strike. From his place, Irumi was enjoying himself, "_Hmmm…I wonder if this is really because of Machi, or…_" he paused as looked at Hisoka who was wearing a small, satisfied smile, "_or just for himself_?" He chuckled at that and continued to watch the unfolding action before him.


	7. Confessions

**_A/N: _**Weeeeh! Last chapter! Hope you like it! For the more bloodthirsty readers, I apologize in advance, I know almost next to nothing about fighting techniques that's why I did romance. You've been warned. +wink+

This was my first fanfic so thanks for the reviews! I hope to do another one and do better of course. But for now, read, read…

**_Disclaimer:_** You know the drill. I don't own the series or any of the characters, Yoshihiro Togashi does and I do hope he gets well soon so the series could continue.

**Chapter 7**: Confessions

Irumi's features remained expressionless as he watched the two fighters before him exchange kicks and blows. He could see that Hisoka still wasn't in top fighting form but what he lacked in strength he compensated with his quick reflexes. Kurapika got hit more times than Hisoka but the punches he gave were stronger.

Finally, as Irumi wondered how long the fight would last, Kurapika was able to seize one of Hisoka's arms, twisted it and gave it a sharp whack. Hisoka, though pained, countered with a swift knee kick to Kurapika's middle. Before Kurapika crumpled though, he had taken Hisoka's other arm and also gave it a resounding chop, putting the force of his falling body to it.

Both of them sank to the ground. Kurapika was bent over, gasping for air, one hand clutching his middle while Hisoka was on his knees, one arm hanging limply, the other had an odd set to it.

"Still want to continue?" Kurapika asked breathlessly, struggling to rise. He saw Hisoka's arms, "I doubt if you could still use those."

Hisoka tried to shrug but couldn't, "I could still use my legs and head," he said with a smile then tried to stand up without using his arms.

Kurapika watched him with narrowed eyes. "This isn't a battle to the death you know," he chided him, "I'm satisfied, I won't be fighting the next match." He smoothed out his clothes with an effort, he was bruised all over, "And in that condition, you won't be fighting anymore in any of the tournaments," he added wryly. "So I'll have one less thing to worry about, the championship would be ours soon enough," he said one last time before turning and walking away.

Hisoka watched him go, he then saw Irumi turning to go as well. "_Et tu, Brute_?" Hisoka called out, "Some friend you are, how am I supposed to drive myself home?"

"That's going to be the least of your problems," Irumi said with a mischievous smile over his shoulder. He nodded towards the other side of the field before walking casually away. Hisoka turned to the spot Irumi indicated and stood still with astonishment as he saw Machi approach slowly, her lovely face in a scowl, her eyes as ice-cold as ever. "_Uh-oh_," Hisoka thought.

X X X X X X X

Hisoka and Machi were both silent. They were in Hisoka's room sitting on his bed; Machi had driven him home after Hisoka stubbornly refused to go to a doctor. Machi was finishing bandaging his arms while Hisoka looked on quietly. He tried not to squirm as Machi adjusted his arms but Machi could sense that he was in a lot of pain.

He was shirtless, his hair was down and he had washed off the face tattoos he always wore. It was the first time Machi had seen him that way, "_And he does look handsome_," Machi wasn't able to suppress that thought. She frowned and said aloud to break the silence, "Now that was stupid," referring to the fight.

"I disagree," Hisoka said smilingly though it hurt him a lot, "if I knew that I would end up like this with you, I would have done this earlier and more often."

"Back to your usual self, I see."

"Well, I got nowhere being a gentleman, didn't I?" Hisoka asked dryly. Machi finished bandaging his arms and was now beginning to apply a salve liberally to the bruises on his neck and upper torso. "Ow," Hisoka gasped. "You know they could have used your torture talents during the medieval times," he said plaintively.

"Don't be such a baby," Machi admonished him, "this was all your fault, anyway. You know, you should really have a doctor to set your arm." Hisoka remained silent. Machi looked up and saw his eyes looking at her intently. She averted her eyes and continued applying the salve. "Why did you do it?" she asked after some pause.

"You know me, always looking for a good fight," he answered, teasing her.

"I know that," she replied coldly but then shook her head, "but that's not what I meant." She then looked up at him, "I was there at the parking lot, I heard everything." Hisoka started in surprise. She measured gauze pads but Hisoka still didn't say anything, "well, aren't you going to answer?" she asked sternly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Why did you have to substitute yourself for me?"

Hisoka looked pained and asked her reproachfully, "do you honestly don't know?" his eyes remained unwaveringly on her face.

Machi willed herself not to blush and remained quiet, stirring the bowl of salve absentmindedly. Hisoka sighed and suddenly leaned forward, his face very near to hers. Machi forced herself to meet his eyes, there was warmth in them but there was anger as well.

"To make it _really_ clear as if you didn't know, I'll spell it out for you," he said slowly through clenched teeth, "I just happen to be in love with you that's all."

There was silence from her, Hisoka sighed again and resumed his former seat. "Well…thank you for bandaging my arms," he said finally, "and for cleaning my wounds…" He was clearly intending to let her go away.

"Are you really?"

Hisoka looked taken aback, "of course, I'm really grateful."

"No, I meant are you really in love with me?" Machi asked as she turned to look at him, her eyes remaining expressionless.

"I broke both my arms, didn't I?" Hisoka asked wryly then he continued hurriedly as he saw Machi about to say something, "before you argue, let me tell you that while I do love a good fight with a worthy opponent, I'm not a masochist."

"You did say you joined Genei Ryodan because of that, because of Kuroro," Machi reminded him coolly while unconsciously putting aside the bandages and other medications.

Hisoka looked at her reproachfully, "that's one of my reasons, and a spurious one at that! I could have fought him for championship without having to join the group. You should realize by now as I had that it was mainly because of you," he finished softly.

Machi averted her face from him although her eyes looked thoughtful. He cleared his throat and decided to add, "to continue answering your earlier question, I didn't realize it at first." Hisoka paused for a moment, then gave a self-deprecating smile, "it was only a warning voice in my head when I met you, but then I got jealous of Kuroro and finally that Austen quote just pounded me on the head with the truth…"

There followed an awkward silence. Machi had her head down while Hisoka debated with himself whether to pursue this at another more promising time or throw his pride completely out the window and just beg her then and there to at least give him a chance.

"No more other other girls…"

"Wha−," Hisoka looked at her in surprise.

Machi was looking at him sternly, "these are my conditions, no more flirting, no more picking stupid fights…"

Hisoka stared, not quite believing what she was telling him. "Do you lo−… Are…are you also −…" he found himself spluttering with mixed astonishment and happiness.

Machi just shrugged, giving nothing away, "I might. Eventually. Maybe," she replied then she narrowed her eyes at him, "it depends how cooperative you are. So no more challenging…"

She stopped short as Hisoka once again leaned forward. His face once again very near to hers. "Can I have one last fight, please? With Phinx or Feitan, you pick."

Machi's eyes glittered ominously. Hisoka just smiled slowly and lowered his head to kiss her on the lips. Hard.

− O W A R U −


End file.
